


Love Will Conquer All

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A Captain Flint/Thomas Hamilton fanmix.For when the war is over (at least for a little while) and true love conquers all.





	Love Will Conquer All

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the love that conquers all in _Shattered_ is probably His love, rather than his love. But I'm using it in a more romantic context, I hope that's okay.

 

**Northern Wind by City and Colour**  
I'm the darkest hour   
Just before the dawn   
And I'm slowly sinking   
Into the slough of despond   
  
Like an old guitar   
Worn out and left behind   
I have stories still to tell   
They're of the healing kind   
  
Oh my love   
Oh my love   
Oh my love   
If I could just   
Find you tonight   
If I could just find you tonight   
Oh my love   
  
 **They Weren't There by Missy Higgins**  
You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew   
You were there blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say, I wouldn't say "No”   
But they all said, "You're too young to even know,   
Just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"   
But oh, now, my world is at your feet   
I was lost and I was found   
But I was alive and now I've drowned   
So now I will, be waiting   
For the world to hear my song   
So they can tell me I was wrong   
  
 **Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford & Sons **  
You saw my pain, washed out in the rain   
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins   
But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart   
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart   
  
But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view   
And we'll live a long life   
  
 **Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Better by Joshua Radin**  
Sometimes it's easier to hide away   
When the winter comes and it's shorter days   
But I know the dark clouds won't stay   
Tomorrow is gonna be better   
  
 **The Book Of Love by The Magnetic Fields**    
The book of love is long and boring   
No one can lift the damn thing   
It's full of charts and facts and figures   
And instructions for dancing  
  
But I,  
I love it when you read to me   
And you,   
You can read me anything   
  
 **North by Sleeping At Last**  
Let the years we're here be kind, be kind   
Let our hearts, like doors, open wide - open wide   
Settle our bones, like wood, over time - over time   
Give us bread, give us salt, give us wine   
  
Give us bread, give us salt, give us wine   
  
Smaller than dust on this map   
Lies the greatest thing we have   
The dirt in which our roots may grow   
And the right to call it home   
  
 **The Magic Of Us by Bim**  
I pull my sleeves out further and   
I prepare to fight my demons   
I must not lose again, this time   
So wrap your arms around me   
And sing the words as loud as you can:   
"We are together in this world"   
Together in this world   
  
How does all this feeling grow?   
How does all this feeling go on?   
  
 **Shattered by Trading Yesterday**  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart   
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent   
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain   
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over   
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones   
To the place we belong   
And his love will conquer all

 

[Love Will Conquer All](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/love-will-conquer-all?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
